


An Unhealthy Obsession

by Shinketsu_Karasu, weinsanedreamer



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergent, F/M, Kidnapping, Non-Consensual Cuddles, Non-Consensual Touching, Power Play, Serial Nuzzler, Troy being Troy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 00:53:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12664950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinketsu_Karasu/pseuds/Shinketsu_Karasu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/weinsanedreamer/pseuds/weinsanedreamer
Summary: A different take on Troy's exile where he's a little more ruthless wanting Madison all to himself achieving that by any means necessary.





	An Unhealthy Obsession

The fields of wild grass that stretched before them seemed endless. Madison pulled the truck to a stop on the long dirt road in the middle of it all, and took a deep, steadying, breath. A part of her wanted to blame Troy, but the rest of her knew that she really couldn't. He had been a wild, untamed spirit even before the apocalypse, there was no reason for him to act any different now. She cursed internally, slamming her hand down on the steering wheel. She had been so close to talking him down during his standoff at the Otto house. If Walker had just held his people off a minute longer... She shook her head, opening the driver's side door. She couldn't dwell on that now, it was over, and now her and Troy, and everyone else, had to live with the consequences.  
Stepping out of the truck, she noticed the overcast sky was threatening them with rain, a rare occurrence in the desert. Most people considered storms and the rain to be bleak and miserable, but Madison always saw them as a break in the monotony of endless sunny days. Rain cleansed the land, washed everything clean, and renewed the life around them. She wondered if it would ever rain enough to wash her clean again, after some of the things she had done.  
Madison walked around the side of the large black truck, looking over the two men in the back. Klah Jackson held his gun on Troy, despite the other man being bagged, tied, and thoroughly non-threatening.  
"There's no need for that," She advised him. Klah hesitantly lowered the weapon, leaning forward and tugging the bag off Troy's head. The youngest Otto tilted his head, taking in his surroundings. His stormy blue eyes settled on her, and a grin crept across his face.  
“She's got a way, don't she?” He mused, seemingly untroubled despite the predicament he was in.  
“The white witch of the apocalypse.”  
Thunder rumbled in the distance. Madison kept her lips pursed, staring Troy down. She wouldn't allow her face to betray the storm of emotions warring inside her, mirroring the sky above.  
“Let's go, Troy.”  
“So let me get this straight, you don't kill me now?” He asked, glancing between Madison and Klah.  
Klah smirked in response. “Don't tempt me, I'd love to.”  
Troy tilted his head, eyeing Madison once more. “But you gotta do what the woman says.”  
Madison squared her shoulders, locking eyes with him. “You're being banished from your land.”  
“And you don't think I'll find my way back?”  
Madison shook her head. “You won't do that to your brother.”  
He chuckled in response, tilting his head back with a grin. “You know what. You, are what my father would call a real goddamn Pandora.”  
Her eyes bored into his a moment longer before she decided she'd had enough. She turned, heading back to the front of the truck.  
“Cut him loose.”  
Madison had only turned for a minute to grab the backpack of provisions Troy had been given to survive alone in the desert. Apparently that had been just enough time for him to do something stupid as she heard Klah cry out in pain. Grabbing the gun from her holster she ran back to see Troy, kneeling over Klah’s unconscious body.  
“Troy stop!” She pulled the trigger, firing a warning shot into the air, making it known that she meant business.  
“Don’t play us both as fools Madison. You and I both saw this coming.”  
Anyone with an ounce of sense would’ve ended him right then and there, but she hesitated. Why couldn't she end things? That was a question she didn't have an immediate answer for.  
“I know what you did. Nick told me everything back at the standoff.” Troy's tone was accusatory.  
Guilt stabbed Madison in the chest, remembering how broken Troy appeared as he crouched before Jeremiah, slumped over his desk. The gun used to kill the deranged old man lay nearby, and Madison had silently hoped it was enough to indicate suicide. She knew Troy had never had the greatest relationship with his father, but he was family nonetheless and he must have been sick of losing everyone close to him left and right. That had to affect him, one way or another.  
Dismissing the sympathy that was quickly clouding her judgment, she kept the gun trained on Troy as he hopped off the back of the car, approaching her.  
“He had to die.”  
“So you let your son do the dirty work?”  
She didn't have a response ready. Madison didn’t want to imply that she had purposely given her son the burden of doing what she couldn’t. She certainly wasn’t going to tell him that the reason she hesitated in killing his father was because she was afraid of Troy looking at her the way he was at that very moment.  
Instead, she put the blame on herself, hoping that it would put him at ease.  
“It should’ve been me.”  
He scoffed in humorless amusement, only putting her more on edge.  
“Heh, so why didn’t you then? What’s stopping you now?”  
A crack of thunder ignited the sky, startling Madison as she dangerously allowed herself to get distracted.  
Troy advanced towards her faster than she had time to react, grabbing her gun and tossing it to the ground. In a matter of seconds he was crushing her in his arms, locking them tight around her chest.  
“Not so cold blooded now are you? You’ve still got sentiment left.” He hissed into her ear, holding her in place.  
Madison struggled to get free but it was no use. She was stronger than she looked, but even she couldn’t hope to compete with the brutal force of his strength.  
“Troy let me go! You’re making this harder than it has to be!”  
She felt his lips brush against her neck, his breathing hard and ragged, raising goosebumps along her spine.  
“We could’ve fought… We could’ve won. You and I, we could’ve brought change to the ranch.” He panted against her ear.  
She stiffened in his grasp as he pressed himself closer to her. Blocking him out was impossible with his face buried in the crook of her shoulder. Madison was no fool, she knew that Troy’s idea of change would only lead to more destruction.  
“Don’t you crave change, Madison?” He whispered against her skin, inhaling her scent and memorizing the feel of her in his arms in case he never got another chance to hold her this close.  
It took a while for her to think of a proper response. The volatile man was so set on convincing her that somewhere along the way they shared the same thirst for revolution, seizing power by any means necessary. The difference was, Troy didn’t care if he ended up with blood on his hands.  
“Troy, you need to understand that our first priority is survival. If we went to war with Walker, nothing good would come out of that. You know that.”  
Troy let out a harsh sigh, as if disappointed by her disapproval. She couldn’t help but feel somewhat responsible for the current situation he was in. Feeding his intense desire to lead the ranch after Jeremiah’s death had left him vulnerable and easy to exploit. Whether she was giving him approving looks or reaching out to touch him here and there when he was falling apart, she hadn’t stopped to consider how it might affect him, betraying his trust the way she was now.  
He joined hands with hers, his voice tight in her ear when he spoke, “I thought you wanted me with you.”  
Madison hated how her heart clenched painfully when Troy used her words against her.  
“Troy… please.”  
Rain broke through the cloudy sky, quickly soaking them both. Madison felt a slight chill, despite how warm it was not long ago. Troy stood still, holding her close like she was something precious. She should have known that he had grown attached to her, after everything they’d been through.  
As the rain began to fall harder, Madison knew she had to put an end to this before it got out of hand. Remaining as still as she could, she peered over to where her gun lay. Her thoughts ran a mile a minute, trying to conjure her best route of escape from Troy. Rolling her shoulders back, she quickly slammed herself back into the six foot tall man, knocking him down.  
She was mere inches away from the gun when he crawled over to her, grabbing a hold of her foot. She tried kicking him loose but fell short as he pulled her beneath him, flipping her onto her stomach in one swift movement, using the rest of his body to pin her to the muddy ground.  
As he knelt over her, his heart felt heavy. He wished they were in an alternate version of this scenario where he was loving her instead of hurting her. Why did Madison have to go and make things so damn difficult? He just wanted her to stay with him.  
He practically had to push her into the ground face down, straddling his long legs over hers, using his height to his advantage. Once he had her right where he wanted her, defenseless against him, he rolled on his side dragging her along with him. Madison was stubbornly still trying to wrestle herself loose but her efforts proved futile with Troy being a full foot taller, trapping her within his embrace.  
He hadn't wanted it to come to this. Them being at war with one another, but she gave him no choice. He held her tightly to him with one arm and reached out, grabbing her discarded pistol with his free hand.  
“Troy, I tried to reason with you but you let your anger ruin your chances. This rage is going to get you killed...”  
Immediately Troy’s heartbeat picked up, relieved that Madison still cared about him and his well being enough to warn him. If only she could see that within his somewhat twisted reasoning he still wanted what was best… for both of them.  
“I’ve gone through hell long enough to know that there’s no such thing as redemption, Madison.  
Troy wasn’t going to lie about his true nature, no matter how cruel he made himself sound. He cared about her too much to keep her in the dark about things like that. More than anything, he wanted her so badly to understand that he was more than willing to show his true colors. But sometimes he wasn’t so sure if Madison liked what she saw.  
Madison grunted, still attempting to break free as she squirmed within the firm grasp of the strong arms encircling her. His legs were tucked in between hers, trapping her within his embrace.  
“There’s only promises, bargains and tricks we play on ourselves to fool us into believing that we’re good people.”  
She wouldn’t admit it, but in some sick way Troy’s logic made sense. She knew she wasn’t innocent by any stretch of the imagination, having committed her fair share of violence for the sake of protecting those who mattered most to her. Her family was what drove her purpose in this cruel, unforgiving world plagued by death.  
“I’m not a good person. But at least I don’t fight it.”  
Before she could answer, everything went black as Troy knocked her out cold, hitting her with the butt of her pistol he had retrieved.  
She slumped in his arms repositioning his grip on her back so he was able to lift her with ease.  
If he couldn't have Madison, then no one else would have her either. He supposed he was selfish that way but he thought he was righteously so.  
He carried her over to the passenger's seat and took out some rope he'd found in the glove compartment, making sure to tie it securely around her wrists and ankles, unwilling to take any chances. Returning to the back of the truck he found Klah still unconscious from the beating Troy had given him.  
He wished he could’ve just killed the guy when he had the chance, but he knew his lady would have none of that. Troy couldn’t and wouldn’t dream of attempting to control his more psychotic side, but when it came to Madison he couldn’t help but want to please her.  
Kicking his limp body to the ground, he thought to himself that Klah might as well be dead anyway.  
“Sayonara asshole.”  
Troy drove off, grinning from ear to ear.


End file.
